1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable, hand-carried containers and the like, and particularly to an insulated container and insert therefor for the carriage of food, drink, ice, and/or other articles therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The keeping and carriage of food and beverages for various functions has advanced over the years from the traditional picnic basket, to more sophisticated containers better adapted to maintain the quality of the goods carried therein. In relatively recent times, greater concern has developed regarding the maintenance of food at proper temperatures due to potential bacterial growth and resulting illness from consuming such foods. Aside from the aspect of health concerns, food that is maintained at the proper temperature up to the point of consumption is just more pleasant to eat, e.g., keeping a hot dish hot or at least warm, and maintaining the cold or at least cool temperature of a soft drink or the like.
Accordingly, a number of thermally insulated containers for the temporary carriage and storage of various foods and beverages have been developed in the relatively recent past. Many, if not most, of these devices have been constructed of relatively rigid panels of plastic foam, providing for an inexpensive yet reasonably efficient thermal insulation for the foods and beverages stored and carried therein. Such containers are difficult and cumbersome to store when not needed, and are often much larger than required for a relatively small amount of food or drink. Moreover, they generally fail to provide any separation between foods stored therein and ice carried within the container to keep the food cool. This usually results in the food becoming soggy and unpalatable as the ice melts, unless the food is extremely well protected by additional smaller containers carried within the larger container.
Thus, an insulated container and insert solving the aforementioned problems is desired.